Reality
by Heliotrope
Summary: Set during the tenth Manga book. I tell the tale of Touya's awakening from the power transfer a little differently. Sappy as a very sappy thing. TouyaYukito.


Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura, Touya, Yukito or any of the other CCS character's. They all belong the those wonderful females from Clamp.

REALITY

The ticking of the clock was beginning to grate on Yukito's nerves. Though Yukito had never really been one to get irritated about anything.

But sitting there, waiting for Touya to awaken, he did feel irritated.

Irritated and bitter, and filled with a sadness that seemed to have seeped into his bones. Because he was the reason that Touya lay there sleeping so deeply in the first place.

" It's my fault," he said, eyes cast down shamefully. " To-Ya..."

" Yuki..."

Yukito's head shot up at the sound of that weak, desperate voice.

" To-Ya," he repeated, sitting down beside his dark-haired friend.

Touya's face was filled with such a look of relief, that Yukito could scarcely hold back a choked sob.

" You're still here," Touya continued quietly, as though afraid to talk too loudly, and disturb the moment them found themselves entwined in.

" You didn't disappear," he continued, reaching up and running his fingertips gently across the smooth curve of Yukito's cheek.

Yukito couldn't help but lean into his touch, even as his heart still overflowed with grief. " I'm so sorry, To-Ya. Because of me, you gave your powers up. And now you're..." He swallowed deeply before continuing, " And all for someone who isn't even human. I don't have any grandparents. I'm not a transfer student. I'm not... real. Everything about me is a lie."

Touya hated to see that miserable, lost expression on Yukito's face. To him, Yukito was the epitome of kindness and happiness. Yukito's smile could brighten the darkest nights, and warm the coldest ones. Knowing that he was the cause of Yukito's sorrow left Touya feeling gutted.

" No, that isn't true," he argued adamantly. " Everything that's happened since you met me, that's real. If it wasn't, then I don't need a reality where you don't exist."

Touya sat up in bed, pulling Yukito closer. Gazing into the other boy's shimmering eyes, he declared almost feverishly, " You're all the reality I need."

The brilliant smile that blossomed over Yukito's face, like the sunlight breaking through the clouds, made the whole ordeal seem worthwhile.

" To-Ya!" the grey-haired boy gasped, wrapping his arms around Touya in a tight embrace, his face buried against his neck.

The feeling of Yukito in his arms, his lithe body against his, and the gentle pressure of his breath against his neck were enough to make Touya melt in pleasure.

It felt pleasant and inviting; like the warmth and scent of flowers of a summer's day. When all you wanted to do was curl up and sleep, safe and content.

Touya was ready to do just that, until Yukito's softly uttered words dragged him abruptly back to consciousness.

" Thank you, To-Ya. I needed to hear that. I love you."

Touya pulled back and gaped at Yukito, delightfully surprised. He had hoped and prayed, but had never truly though that Yukito would feel the same way about him.

Yukito struggled to meet Touya's shocked gaze, his usually pale skin flushed a bright pink.

He couldn't believe he'd just blurted that out. And what would he do if Touya didn't love him back? He knew that earlier Sakura had assured him that Touya would return his affection. But still, he hadn't replied yet...

" Yuki, I--" he stammered, feeling a blush sneakily slinking its way up his neck. " I love you too."

After a moment, a radiant smile covered Yukito's features, and Touya felt himself beaming back at him.

With a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cry, Yukito launched himself at Touya in another tight hug, forcing Touya to topple backwards onto his bed, so that Yukito was laying full-length on top of him.

Touya felt sweat trickling down his forehead, and was certain that his face must be as red as a tomato by now.

Yukito's own face was still flushed pink, and his lips seemed to be fixed in a permanent grin. His gazed down at Touya mischievously, his face mere inches away from Touya's (as was his mouth, Touya couldn't help but notice).

" Y-yuki!" Touya stuttered, fighting valiantly to overcome his embarrassment. " What do you think you're doing?"

" This," came the hushed reply.

And then Yukito's lips were against his, and suddenly Touya didn't care about being embarrassed anymore.

Yukito sighed against his love's mouth. His lips were hot and enticing, and everything he'd ever imagined them to be. Sweeter than any treat he'd ever indulged in.

Touya let his eyes drift shut as he pulled Yukito closer, his tongue running experimentally along the other boy's mouth, before plunging inside and tasting the pleasures that lay within.

He knew that if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up again.

But then as he looked into his love's honey-gold eyes, heard his soft pants and felt his warm mouth swoop to clash against his once more, he knew for certain; this was reality.


End file.
